Hodor the Pokemon
by Bufflytica
Summary: A confused, bubbly, teenage girl captures a "pokemon" who is really a man from another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Intro chapter

Helen, a brown haired, green eyed teenage girl, was a Pokemon trainer in the Johto region and she was on her way to Ecruteak City to get her next badge. One day, she and her Espeon ran into a big, fat man with a robe. He only ever said his own name, which was "Hodor".

Espeon(shyly): "Espi"

Helen: Are you a Pokemon?

Hodor:Hodor!

Helen: Espeon, use psybeam:

Hodor was confused and weakened. She then threw a great ball and caught the very confused man.

The pokedex then said:  
This is not a pokemon!.

Helen:"Bbbutt, he said his own name!"

Helen then yelled at her pokedex

Helen then marched to Ecruteak and faced her rival in the gate to the west of city. Her rival was a clown named Steve.

Steve:Go Magnemite use Thunder Wave

Magnemite(glowing): "Magnemite"

Helen:Go Espeon

Espeon:Espi:

The bolt of lightning hit Espeon and Helen called Espeon back as it had been paralyzed.

Helen got Hodor out:  
Hodor:Hodor!

Hodor ran and threw the Magnemite against the wall, one -hit ko-ing it.

Helen had to call back Hodor before permanent damage to the fainted Magnemite could be done.

Helen healed her Pokemon, searched around the grass and then heard a raspy voice say"I am Groot".

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing its repetitive call of "I am Groot", Helen saw a giant tree-like creature appear.

Helen(shouting):Go Espeon: use Psybeam  
Espeon(screaming): "espi"

The beam of light hit the tree creature and she then threw a Great Ball, capturing it.

Pokedex : "You have caught an alien that is not a Pokemon despite its limited vocabulary"

Helen then marched on her way and encountered a Farfetch'd.

It went "Far" while swinging around its onion staff.

Helen: Go Groot: use Wood Hammer

Groot(yells):I am Groot!

Groot missed it and Farfetch'd then attacked back with an Aerial Ace.

Groot was badly wounded and called back to the Poke Ball.

Helen then called out Hodor:

Hodor then shouted:Hodorrrrr!

Hodor threw itself at the Farfetch'd with a Body Slam and knocked it out quickly and was called back before any permanent damage could be done.

Helen thought to herself if she was the weirdest trainer ever since this Ash Ketchum trainer visited all these years ago with his Raichu. She only had one Pokemon that the Pokedex called a Pokemon: her Espeon. It sat at #196 in the dex and was called the Sun Pokemon.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Helen was walking along in the rain when she saw the legendary, tournament winning, bearded man known as Ash Ketchum and his Raichu.

Raichu-Rai?

Helen asked:I thought you had a Pikachu, how did you evolve it?  
Ash: I evolved Pikachu with a thunderstone after almost losing a tournament against a trainer who used a Missingno., which destroyed the rest of my team with its feared Sky Attack. After the evolution, I succeeded in beating the champion

Ash said: I will battle you with my Raichu to show how strong my bond is/"  
Ash then challenged Helen to a battle only using his battle hardened Raichu.

Helen:"I will use my whole team,including my non Pokemon, which are a confused old man and a talking tree."

Helen then sent out Hodor:  
Hodor then charged and Helen shouted "use Slam" and then Hodor hit Raichu while shouting "Hodorrrr"

Raichu then went "Rai" and used Thunder to take advantage of the rain.

Hodor was badly injured after the attack and was called back by Helen.

Helen knew Grass types were resistant to electric and then said "Go Groot", which she knew was probably a grass type if Groot was a pokemon.

Groot shouted"I am Groot" and Helen ordered Groot to use Wood Hammer.

Groot then charged at Raichu and roared "I AMMM GROOOT"!

Groot then hit Raichu badly, but Raichu did not give up.

Ash::Raichu could never do this as a Pikachu, but I

Ash then ordered Raichu to use Hyper Beam and a laser came out of its mouth.  
Groot had been defeated and was called back.

Helen then said "my best friend and only true pokemon I have, Espeon", go!

Espeon then shouted "Espi" and used a Psybeam, beating the already beaten Raichu.

Ash then peacefully surrendered and carried Raichu to the nearest Pokemon center.

Helen smiled as she knew she was going to win the rest of her badges.

The End:


End file.
